Notre avenir
by ninou123
Summary: One shot KUROFYE.Histoire se situant après le tome 23 petit risque de spoil. Fye et Kurogane discutent.Fye se rend compte du peu de temps qu'il leurs reste à passer ensemble.Le ninja fera t-il partie de son avenir?


Titre : Notre avenir

RAITING : K+

Genre :Romance

Bêta-reader: uzuchi

-A quoi tu penses encore?

Tu viens me rejoindre près de la porte où je me suis installé pour observer la lune.

A quoi je pense ?A tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici, à mon passé , mon avenir, notre avenir à tous. Cela m'inquiète si tu savais.

-A rien Kuro-pon. Souris-je cependant.

Tu ne me réponds pas et ne protestes même pas en entendant le surnom que je te donne à nouveau .Etrange ...Peut-être cela te soulage-t-il d'être appelé de nouveau ainsi. Après tout c'est la plus grande preuve de notre réconciliation .Ou alors c'est autre chose car je viens de remarquer que tu me scrutes bizarrement.

-Kuro-chan?Je demande un sourcil haussé.

Tu soupires et t'assieds en tailleur à côté de moi, croisant les bras:

-Je croyais qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé ,tu abandonnerais enfin tes faux sourires mais apparemment tes mauvaises habitudes ne partent pas si facilement.

Je ris, alors tu as encore remarqué?

-Excuse moi Kuro-chan .Puis reprenant un air serieux ,je continue:  
-Mais tant que nous n'aurons pas ramené Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun je ne crois pas que je serais capable de m'en débarrasser.

Puis te souriant à nouveau je lance:

-Mais après si tu veux je t'offrirai mon plus beau sourire mieux que celui là .Fais-je en montrant mon visage des deux index.

A ma plus grande surprise , au lieu de me sortir une remarque cinglante tu te contentes de répondre avec ton air toujours aussi bourru:

-Oui eh ben dépêche toi alors.

Me dépêcher ?Ce genre de réplique ne te ressemble pas.

-Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses y résister, PA-PA .

Prenant aussitôt un air blasé, tu détournes le regard et lances:

-Imbécile, finalement garde-le ton sourire idiot.

Je ris puis nous restons silencieux , partant chacun dans ses pensées. La nuit est déjà avancée, je me demande pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Est-ce pour les mêmes raisons que moi ?Es-tu aussi inquiet que moi ?As-tu aussi peur que moi ?Car en plus,toi, tu dois laisser des gens derrière toi pas comme moi. Non, ça ne va pas recommencer. Pour m'ôter les idées qui sont en train de surgir en moi, je relance la conversation.

-Tu as dis Au revoir à ta princesse?  
-Oui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?  
-Que je reviendrais..

Je sursaute un peu. Tu reviendras... Bien sûr que tu reviendras , tu appartiens au Japon.  
_Et à la princesse Tomoyo_ .Je pense en serrant les poings.  
Et moi? Que vais-je faire après que tout soit fini?Je ne peux plus retourner à Celes ,c'est impossible . Que vais-je devenir ?

Soudain, je me sens seul. Désespérément seul .Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si désespéré? Après tout, c'était écrit , je le savais depuis le début que lorsqu'Ashura-O mour...Je déglutis,mourrait. Je me retrouverai à nouveau seul . Tu as ta princesse et Shaolan-kun , je l'espère du fond de mon coeur, aura Sakura-chan.

- Rahhh mais bon sang tu vas arrêter de faire cette tête d'enterrement ?Je sais que ce n'est pas trop la joie en ce moment mais quand même !

Relevant la tête vers toi, je remarque que tu m'observes d'un air mi-énervé, mi-inquiet le premier sentiment semblant régner sur l'autre :

-Pardon Kuro-chan,mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'avenir...Souris-je pour le calmer.

-Je vois…Tu nous vois déjà tous mort c'est ça ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire :

-Allons allons Kuro-chan, je ne suis pas si pessimiste !

-Eh bien alors ?

-Je pense à ce qu'on va devenir après cette bataille.

Tu ne réponds pas tout de suite semblant plonger dans tes pensées à son tour.

-Que vas-tu faire quand tout sera terminé?.  
- Je n'en sais rien .Souris-je en regardant le ciel. Je pourrais continuer à voyager. Moi, personne ne m'attend. Toi tu vas revenir au Japon et retrouver ta vie d'avant c'est ça?

-Oui. Avec quelques différences .

Je repense à la conversation que tu as eu avec la princesse tomoyo. C'est vrai que tu as changé. Dorénavant, tu ne tueras certainement plus aussi facilement qu'avant.

Enfin bon, celui qui doit être le moins certain de son avenir c'est sûrement Shaolan-kun. Lui ne sait même pas s'il va revoir un jour la personne qu'il aime .Que ferais-je à sa place?Que ferais-je si la personne que j'aime se faisait ainsi enlever par quelqu'un?  
_Surement la même chose et comme tout le monde d'ailleurs_. Je pense en te regardant . _Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver puis la ramener._

-Dis Kuro-chan...Que ferais-tu si par exemple quelqu'un enlevait et faisait du mal à ta princesse ?

Un sourire semble naître sur tes lèvres.

-Tsss quelle question ,je le tuerai bien sûr.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi cependant la hargne que tu as mis dans cette réponse me fait froid dans le dos. Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour ta princesse n'est-ce pas ?Et même si…

-Et si cette personne c'était moi?

Tu sursautes me fixant de tes yeux perçants.

-Eh c'est quoi cette question ?

Je sais, ma question est étrange .J'ignore pourquoi elle m'est sortie de la bouche.

-Alors? J'insiste.  
-Je ne réponds pas à des questions aussi stupides!  
-Allez quoi kuro-chan! C'est juste une question!

-Je n'y répondrai pas je te dis !

-S'il te plait Kuroganeeeee !

Tu te raidis un peu et te tournes vers moi. Malgré tes réclamations pour que je t'appelle ainsi par ton prénom , je sais que depuis Tokyo, tu détestes quand je le fais .Mon sourire innocent semble cependant te rassurer.

-Raahhhhh.

Tu ne dis rien ,te contentant de fixer devant toi mais finit par répondre calmement:

-Je te tuerai.

Je ferme les yeux et souris. Cette réponse ne me choque pas le moins du monde mais entendre cette phrase me fait quand même mal. Ce serait peut être la meilleure fin pour moi, être tué par la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

-Et je mourrais certainement par la suite.

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux.

-Pourquoi? Je demande  
-Parce que tu te défendras et donc je serais dans un sale état. Peut- être même trop pour survivre.

Ben oui c'est pour ça, quoi d'autre? Je souris et réponds d'un ton qui se veut le moins triste possible :

-Contrairement à toi Kuro-chan , peu importe les raisons, moi je ne pourrais jamais te blesser au point de risquer ta vie .Tu ne te souviens pas? Même sous l'ordre de mon roi j'en ai été incapable.

C'est tout bonnement impossible .Te faire du mal ce serait me faire du mal à moi-même .Te tuer ce serait me tuer moi-même et moi, j'ai décidé de vivre. D'ailleurs tu me rappelles ce détail là :

-Eh bien moi ce dont je me souviens c'est que tu as promis de vivre donc j'espère bien que désormais, si jamais quelqu'un intente à ta vie ,tu le tueras.

Un vent frais passe et des frissons me parcourent le dos. Tuer…Je hais ce mot.

-Même s'il s'agit de toi Kuro-chan? Je demande avec un sourire que je sens plus mélancolique que les autres.  
-Surtout s'il s'agit de moi. Affirmes-tu

Je lève des yeux étonnés vers toi et tu soupires avant d'expliquer :

-Pourquoi je te sauverai deux fois de suite si c'est pour te tuer après? Quand on protège quelqu'un, on le fait jusqu'au bout sinon, c'est que tout depuis le début n'était que de l'hypocrisie.

Tu fais une petite pause avant de continuer:

-Et moi je hais les hypocrites alors si jamais j'en deviens un, j'espère bien que quelqu'un m'achèvera.

Mon étonnement se transforme en stupéfaction. Toi, qui défend toujours aussi chèrement ta vie, tu peux donc tenir de tels discours ? Tu hais à ce point l'hypocrisie ?

- Tu as dû me détester alors…je souffle.

- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?

Je ris alors .

-Tu es bien profond ce soir kuro-chan.

Tu grognes :

- La ferme abruti de mage!

Je ne relève pas et continue :

-Mais tu te contredis .Tu as dis que tu me tuerais.  
-Je t'ai aussi dit que je mourrais par la suite.

Puis presque dans un murmure, tu continues:

-Et c'est sûrement en sachant ça que j'en aurais le courage..

Je te regarde, surpris.

-Kuro-chan...

Ta silhouette éclairée par la lune se découpe dans la pénombre .Tes yeux rouges luisent comme des rubis. Sans même les voir de face, je devine l'expression grave que tu as certainement prise.

Tu es beau, c'est indéniable. Tu respires la force et la virilité.

-Alors tu m'aimes un peu finalement .Je murmure.

Tu ne réponds pas. Tant mieux. Tu aurais détruit le peu de joie qui irradie en ce moment mon cœur.

A ce moment précis, je ne pense plus à l'avenir, je n'ai plus aucune crainte, mes pensées se fixent sur une seule chose, une seule personne. Toi.

Ta bouche, tes yeux, tes rares sourires, ton air toujours si hostile.

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est-ce que je t'aime comme ça ? Cela fait longtemps déjà mais depuis quand est-ce que ça a pris une telle ampleur qu'il est impossible maintenant pour moi de m'imaginer sans toi ? Depuis que je suis devenu vampire ? Est-ce que le lien entre vampire et immolé a quelque chose à voir avec cela ?

Je continue d'observer ton visage. J'en profite, je n'aurai peut être plus jamais l'occasion le faire. A partir de demain, le voyage va toucher son point culminant et bientôt ce sera la fin.

Tu fermes maintenant les yeux, dégageant une aura de tranquillité absolue. C'est trop tentant, Je ne peux m'y empêcher : je me soulève doucement et sans que tu ne t'y attendes, dépose rapidement mes lèvres sur ta joue avant de retrouver ma position initiale.

Ta réaction est immédiate .Tu rouvre les yeux, et tellement gros que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont sortir de leurs globes oculaires. Décroisant les bras, tu portes une main à ta joue et te recule, catastrophé :

-Qu…qu…. Que ….Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?!

-Cela s'appelle un bisou .Souris-je.

-Qu …Je sais comment ça s'appelle !Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris…

- Je ne sais pas…Tu es tellement beau sous la lune Kuroro !

Tu me regardes les nerfs semblant ressortir sur tes tempes.

-Bon ça suffit .La plaisanterie est terminée, Où est la boule de poil ? Il me faut mon Katana.

-Du calme Kuro-chan !

-Que je me calme ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça d'abord ?

-Parce que j'en aurais certainement plus l'occasion.

-Que…

As-tu compris mon allusion ? Le fait qu'après cet ultime voyage nos routes se sépareront inévitablement? Sûrement car tu te calmes d'un coup et tu ne dis plus rien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tu te remets alors en tailleur posant tes mains sur tes genoux les yeux rivés sur quelque chose sur le sol.

Nous restons longtemps silencieux. Tant et si bien que cela commence à me gêner. Je décide alors de partir.

-Bon, je vais dormir .Dis-je en me levant.

Cependant c'est le cœur serré que je me lève .C'était notre dernière soirée tranquille en tête à tête hein ? La bataille finale va bientôt commencer, nous n'aurons plus d'autres occasions comme cela. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler un peu plus avec toi, te dire plus de choses, te dire ce que je ressens pour toi.

C'est idiot. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois et ça me brise le cœur en sachant que cette peur insupportable est à moitié fondée.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire cette tête là.

Tu as levé ta tête vers moi. Je cherche tes yeux, je n'y décèle rien, comme d'habitude et nous restons ainsi à nous regarder jusqu'à ce que saisi par une nouvelle impulsion, je me penche et t'offre un autre baiser, toujours sur la joue avant de souffler.

-Bonne nuit Kuro-chan.

Quand je me relève, prêt à courir pour sauver ma peau, ta main me retient. Tu as attrapé la mienne et tu m'attires maintenant à nouveau vers toi. Je tombe alors par terre à genoux et tu en profites pour glisser une main derrière ma tête la ramenant à quelques millimètres à peine de ton visage. Ton regard me semble encore plus déterminé que d'habitude. La lueur que j'y décèle m'effraie et m'hypnotise à la fois.

-Kuro –chan…Je murmure sentant mon cœur s'emballer.

Tu ne réponds pas, te contentant d'augmenter la pression sur ma tête ce qui te permet de franchir la dernière distance qui sépare nos lèvres. A peine elles se touchent que déjà je sens des milliers de sensation m'assaillir. Tes lèvres contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé sont douces, incroyablement douces.

Tu commences à m'embrasser, hésitant, timide face à mon manque de réaction .Mais ce baiser me réveille et cela me suffit pour perdre complètement la tête.

Je noue brusquement mes bras autour de ton cou et réponds presque avec violence à ton baiser. Je sens que mon changement brusque de comportement et surtout mon ardeur te déboussole mais pas très longtemps. Tu te mets à mon rythme. Je m'accroche à toi passionné, désespéré.

Automatiquement et sans nous arrêter,nous commençons à nous lever en même temps Etrangement, malgré la vivacité de nos actes, nous ne perdons pas l'équilibre. Etant sur pied, tu passes tes bras derrière mon dos,je me serre aussitôt contre toi ,fort à m'étouffer. Si mon corps a mal, moi je ne sens pas la douleur. Tu cherches à approfondir encore plus notre échange mais il ne peut être plus profond qu'il ne l'est déjà alors cela me fait ou plutôt nous fait reculer rapidement jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte violemment le mur.

Oui,notre baiser est violent, il y a aussi quelque chose de désespéré dedans .J'ai l'impression qu'on y met toute notre force et toute notre énergie.. Ta bouche dévore la mienne, moi, je mordille la tienne. Nos souffles se mêlent .Tes mains se promènent rapidement tout au long de mon dos en caresses qui me font frémir. J'ai des frissons qui parcourent tout mon corps. Tu quittes un instant mes lèvres pour t'attaquer à mon cou, le parsemant de millions de baisers, me laissant au passage quelques traces rouges. Je glisse une main dans tes cheveux et je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement quand je sens ta langue sur une partie particulièrement sensible de mon cou. Tu reprends aussitôt mes lèvres continuant le combat acharné que nous menions, tout en continuant à me serrer fortement contre toi.

Kami-sama J'ai la tête qui tourne, mes jambes sont flasques, flasques comme de la gelée. Comment fais-je pour tenir encore debout ? La réponse me vient aussitôt quand je me rends compte que je ne sens pas le sol au dessous de moi. En me serrant contre toi, tu m'as un peu soulevé et apparemment c'est là que tu t'en rends compte car tu me déposes maintenant de nouveau au sol.

Je repars aussitôt à l'attaque .Moi aussi je suis fort tu sais ? Et c'est toi qui te retrouve le dos plaqué contre le mur. Nous entrons dans un ballet interminable l'un essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Le manque de souffle ne nous arrête absolument pas. Ce qui le fit par contre c'est un bruit dans le couloir. Nous nous figeons et nous retournons en même temps vers la porte qui s'ouvrit tout à coup sur Shaolan .Nous nous séparons aussitôt ,mais pas assez vite pour que le nouvel arrivant ne puisse deviner ce que nous étions de faire.

- Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger .Dit Shaolan.Gêné par le regard chargé de reproche que je lui jette malgré moi et ton regard à toi encore plus chargé de reproches.

Un sentiment de froid et de vide extrême m'avait envahi au moment même où tu m'as lâché . L'as-tu ressenti toi aussi ?

-Je…je voulais juste vous remercier une dernière fois de ce que vous faites pour Sakura .Voilà.

-M….Mais d…de… rien .Souris-je essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Donc voilà..euh passez une bonne nuit. Fit-il rapidement avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Je me retourne alors vers toi .Tu m'as l'air particulièrement contrarié

-Quelle….quelle idée d'entrer sans…. frapper.

Toi aussi tu essaies de reprendre ton souffle et ce plus discrètement que moi.

Je hoche la tête et nous restons silencieux nous reposant un peu de notre violente étreinte. Moi appuyé contre le mur pour laisser le temps à mes tremblements de s'arrêter .Je reprends petit à petit contenance. C'est vraiment dommage, si Shaolan ne nous avait pas interrompu…Enfin bon, je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. Au rythme où nous étions ce serait parti loin et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Au bout d'un long moment je finis par reprendre la parole :

-B..Bien Je crois que moi aussi je vais aller dormir Kuro-chan…J'ai besoin de repos. Souris-je en me relevant.

De remettre mes idées en place et de me calmer oui ! Comme tu ne réponds pas, je me dirige vers la porte mais, juste au moment où je suis sur le point d'entrer, tu me retiens à nouveau mais cette fois par les mots :

-Eh le mage.

Je me retourne vers toi et tu continues :

-Je ne sais pas de quoi est constitué l'avenir.

Tu te rapproches ,passe devant moi et dis, sans me regarder :

-Mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu au Japon.

Puis tu entres dans la maison. Je souris en te suivant par derrière :

- Serait-ce une invitation Kuro-puu ?

-La ferme sale ahuri et arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça.

-Bouh Kuro-chan tu es si méchant, juste après le baiser passionné que tu viens de me donner !

Tu t'arrêtes soudainement et te crispes .Je peux t'entendre déglutir. Comment ai-je pu sortir ça aussi facilement ? Je ne sais franchement pas. Toujours est-il que tu te retournes vers moi la mine meurtrière.

-G….gomen ! Je m'écrie avant de me mettre à courir.

Je souris en t'entendant proférer des injures tout en me poursuivant.

Seul ? Peut-être que je ne le serais pas finalement .Et avec un peu de chance…

On arrive bientôt devant mes appartements et je m'arrête brusquement de courir, t'obligeant ainsi à en faire de même. Tu freines au dernier moment, me heurtant un peu

-Tu pourrais év…

Je ne te laisse pas le temps de finir, je me retourne rapidement et dépose un dernier baiser, tout aussi rapide ,sur tes lèvres.

-Allez cette fois bonne nuit Kuro-chan. Je souffle avant d'entrer, te laissant dehors.

Tu y restes quelques instants et je souris contre la porte. Oui,avec un peu de chance…Notre avenir sera mêlé.

Owari !


End file.
